


In the name of justice

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ann and Makoto decide to have some sexy time together in one of the Safe Rooms in Shido's cruise after finding out that Akira, Yusuke and Ryuji did the same in Sae's palace.Sexy times, a cop outfit, Ann's whip, a pair of handcuffs, dirty talk, and all the time they could wish for. Could there be something better? The answer is quite simple: No.(Fic's alternative name: We might as well have fun too.)





	In the name of justice

Ann Takamaki groaned as she sprinted down the stairs, escaping from a Shadow that had been following her for quite awhile. She had far more important things to do than to be escaping from Shadows or to be fighting against them. She inhaled deeply and ran as fast as she could towards the nearest Safe Room, hoping that she would make it there in time.

The door opened and closed almost at the same time due to her hurry, and when she was inside the room, she allowed herself to sigh while she leaned forward, her hands on her knees. She hadn’t ran that much since Futaba’s palace was falling to pieces and she, alongside the rest of the Phantom Thieves, had to run down the pyramid.

“What do we have here…?” A low voice said from her right side, and when she tilted her head towards that direction, she saw a very familiar person to her. Ann licked her lips as she walked away from the door and approached Makoto slightly, subtly, sensually by moving her hips in a more obvious way than she was used to.

Ann smirked when she saw how Makoto swallowed, her tongue darting out her mouth ever so slightly and licking both lips. The cutest thing for Ann was that Makoto tried to keep a poker face even after that. Makoto got up from the bed she was sitting on and walked towards Ann in a way that reminded her of a hunter coming closer to a prey.

“Panther… One of the most wanted criminals, with a bounty of two million yen for crimes such as robbery and knocking out police officers when ordered to turn yourself to the police,” Makoto spoke slowly, her eyes fixed on Ann’s delightful figure covered by that sinful outfit. That sinful, yet provocative red, latex suit.

“That sounds just like me but… I believe it is only fair that I get to know who you are since you know so much about me, don’t you think, _officer_?” Ann said with all the sensuality she could gather, which was a lot because her whole Persona consisted on that, as she leaned in the table that was separating them, her cleavage becoming more evident. Her voice dripped sweetness and innocence, whilst the rest of her was just acting in such an improper way.

“Officer Niijima. I’m currently the one in charge of your arrest warrant, and I’m going to be the one who will bring you to the eyes of justice,” Makoto stated with a firm voice that sent shivers down Ann’s spine. The cop outfit she was wearing wasn’t helping her either. Ann playfully moved backwards, her hands moving towards her hip, where her whip was placed; but before she could even touch it, she was shoved against the table. Ann bit her lower lip, watching Makoto as she leaned in closer, both of her hands holding Ann’s wrists and pinning them down.

“Wow, officer Niijima… That is certainly not how you treat a lady,” Ann teased when she felt Makoto’s grip on her wrists growing a bit stronger, strongly enough so that she couldn’t move them yet not enough to hurt.

“You can save that for later. Everything you say will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to remain silent,” Makoto spat as came even closer to Ann, both of their legs touching. Makoto fred one of Ann’s wrists just to professionally capture it with her occupied hand, her free one now over the handcuffs that she had tied up on her belt. In the blink of an eye, Ann was handcuffed _and_ pinned down.

“Oh come on, officer… Why don’t you just—” The blonde murmured as softly and sweetly as possible before leaning in and capturing pale pink lips with her own. Makoto’s lips were soft, and at first she was gentle, but that was before she snapped out of the initial surprise and bit Ann’s lower lip roughly, yet carefully not to injure her. When they separated, Ann smirked. “Chill down and enjoy? Your job must be so tiring and you must be so tense…” She sang softly, a spark of mischief hidden in her eyes.

“If you think that sweet talk is going to get you out of this, you are dead wrong,” Makoto announced, still close to Ann’s now slightly swollen lips. They were so close that they were breathing the same air, but the proximity and Makoto’s ruthless behaviour were only fueling a fire inside Ann that couldn’t be put out unless…

“Doesn’t seem like it to me,” Ann whispered before kissing her again, less gently that time. When Makoto climbed over her and brushed her knee against Ann’s crotch, the blonde had to stifle a moan because it wouldn’t be fun if she showed Makoto how much she was enjoying it at that point.

Makoto’s teeth found again Ann’s lower lip, and so they bit down the soft skin and pulled it a bit towards her before slipping in her tongue when she saw how Ann’s mouth was ajar because of what she had done. Her tongue quickly found Ann’s, and instead of the typical slow dance that happened during movies no matter who was kissing who, she attacked it almost aggressively until she had to separate because of the lack of air.

“You will remain silent unless **I** talk to you… If you make a sound without being addressed to, you will have to face the consequences,” Makoto informed her, her voice low and dangerous just like it had been at the beginning of their meeting. Ann tried to nod, but she didn’t even try once she was being carried to one of the two beds of the room.

“Your outfit is quite provocative, almost inappropriate…” Makoto mumbled as she eyed the red suit slowly, hungrily, her tongue licking her lips once again. “And those zippers… That amount of zippers is ridiculous,” She added as she took the latex that covered Ann’s neck and pulled it down slightly, just enough to be able to get to lick and bit and suck a certain area that drove Ann crazy. “Now I find pretty obvious why nobody has ever been able to capture you,” Makoto mumbled as her hands found Ann’s hips.

Ann chuckled, only a bit and for a few seconds, but it was enough to get a hard squeeze on both of her buttcheeks, what made her gasp. Never, ever, Ann had imagined that Makoto would stick to her word, but she was proven wrong right there and then.

“Turn around,” Makoto ordered, and so did Ann. When her back was turned to Makoto, she felt her two hands pulling down the zippers near her chest until they were one and it was going down her back. The next minute was filled with the noise of zippers going down, until Makoto had somehow managed to remove the outfit out of Ann, thing that she had never been able to do no matter how much she had tried. “Now be a good girl…” Makoto whispered as she took a black tissue from her trousers and moving it in front of Ann so that she could see it, and then put it against her lips until she was biting it down. “And keep quiet,” Makoto finished saying, and Ann didn’t know what was going on until she felt it. The painful yet lustful burning feeling of a whip throughout the length of her back.

“Fuck…” Ann whimpered, gasping slightly and moaning when the whip hit her again. She hadn’t prepared herself for that, and her body wasn’t exactly in the best conditions to take it since she had been through various fights before getting to the Safe Room but the pleasure was way bigger than the pain, so she didn’t care. She just moaned so that she could get more and more.

“Look at you, the mighty Panther reduced to a mess of pants and moans…” Makoto teased as the whip tore through the pale skin for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Ann rolled her eyes even if they were closed and thought she couldn’t take it anymore, but luckily for her, she was spared. Makoto must had felt how she felt by the way her body was relaxing, so she leaned in and kissed her shoulders sweetly. “Tell me, who do you belong to?” Makoto asked as her hands found their way to Ann’s breasts, and oh how delightful they were.

Makoto was actually happy that she hadn’t chosen to wear gloves for that, because if she had, she wouldn’t have felt the soft skin of Ann’s breasts against her hands and the hardness of her nipples against the center of her palms. She sighed against the bare skin, waiting for her response.

“You,” Ann whispered, and Makoto smirked, then applied pressure to her gentle grip. She could hear the faint moan on Ann’s back when her hands were roaming the skin of her breasts.

“Louder,” Makoto said, pinching the hard nipples with her thumb and index finger so that it would give emphasis to her request. And oh how worthy it was to tease Ann when the blonde was as responsive as she was.

“You,” She repeated, louder this time but still slightly softer than her usual tone of voice.

“Didn’t hear you,” Makoto teased, one hand beginning to fall from Ann’s breast to her smooth stomach.

“I belong to you, I’m only yours!” Ann finally screamed. Makoto had only needed to pinch one nipple with a lot of strength to get the answer she was dying for.

“Good girl… I bet that that is what you say to everyone you sleep with when you want to get away from trouble, right?” Makoto asked, knowing that the topic was no longer that hurtful for Ann. Besides, the blonde was way too far gone into pleasure that she hadn’t registered her words completely.

“N-No,” Ann said, but as a response she got her neck bitten, and a hand on her crotch. On her _dripping_ slit.

“Are you sure? I don’t think so… Many of my colleagues have called you a slut and an easy girl after all, and I suppose they have a good reason to do so,” Makoto whispered against Ann’s right ear, her fingers teasing her as she caressed lightly the wetness that she found. “God, you’re so wet already… Like the good slut you are. Is this what you wanted, Panther? To be fucked by me?” Makoto asked as she parted the folds with two fingers, her thumb dangerously close to Ann’s clit.

“I… I—” Words just couldn’t come out of her mouth, but her body spoke for her. How her hips bucked and how she tried to get closer to Makoto’s teasing fingers was a clear giveaway that all she wanted was a good release at that moment.

“Is it?” Makoto asked again, her thumb now pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves, what caused Ann to cry in pure pleasure.

“Yes,” Ann moaned, leaning her body against Makoto’s, not giving a damn if the cute light blue shirt would get stained because of the blood that was dripping from her back.

“Tell me how badly do you want this… How much have you been waiting for this. How much of a little slut are you for me,” Makoto whispered, her fingertips teasing Ann’s entrance.

“I _need_ this… Oh please, I can’t wait any longer… Please… I’m your slut, but _please,_ just do me already,” Ann begged, the need obvious in her mouth. Makoto smiled and pushed one finger inside slowly.

“Good answer,” Makoto said as she moved the finger easily through the wetness, touching and teasing Ann’s inner walls. When Ann was about to moan for more, she inserted another finger, her thumb drawing the letters of the abecedary on Ann’s clit.

“Oh fuck…” Ann panted when Makoto’s fingers curled up inside her and began to quicken their pace, the thumb pressing more and more with each thrust. “ _MAKOTO!_ ” Ann cried out when she couldn’t even take more pleasure, her cry filled with ecstasy, her cum spread all through Makoto’s right hand.

It took Ann a full minute to come down from her high, to be able to see straight again. When Makoto withdrew her hand, she rushed to the bag she always left in the Safe Rooms,  the one that was always filled with medicine, just in case their Mana had ran out and they needed to heal. She walked towards Ann, who was laying down on the bed, her back facing the ceiling, and breathing slowly, sleepily.

“I’m so sorry, did I hurt you? Emotionally speaking of course, because I can see that I did hurt you physically...” Makoto said as she opened the medicine and let the liquid ran through Ann’s back, her voice stained with deadly worry. Once she had made sure that every single wound was covered in medicine, she took of Ann's handcuffs, revealing reddish marks on her wrists.

“Nah, ‘s okay… I’m the one who suggested this, no worries. I know you didn’t mean anything of that, you’re to sweet and nice and you have a heart way too big to actually mean those things,” Ann answered a few minutes later, when the wounds were already closed and beginning to faint. “If Akira, Yusuke and Ryuji got to have fun at Sae’s palace… Why shouldn’t we have our own fun?” Ann asked with one of her eyes slightly opened, looking at Makoto with all the love she could muster.

“D-Does that mean that you liked it?” Makoto asked back, laying down with her, moving Ann to her side and pressing their foreheads together.

“Yeah, you get so… Wild when you get into character. But, for the record? Next time we’re doing this… Please give me some time to recover from the fights with Shadows,” Ann requested with a soft expression, beginning to drift into sleep.

“Anything for you, sunshine,” Makoto replied, watching how Ann fell asleep little by little. It hadn’t been that bad. She had definitely liked the experience and had some ideas for the next time.


End file.
